Passions episode 166 on February 23 2000
This episode premiered on February 23 2000.It starts off with Sheridan seemingly asking Luis to go on a date. She asks him where he would like to go and he takes her to one of his most common haunts Harmony's pool hall. It then goes Sam and Grace who have been spending their second honey-moon at a remote ski lodge owned by the Crane's. In the last episode Julian showed up with his mistress who was formally a Crane maid. Ivy was already there planning to seduce Sam. After Ivy broke into their room Sam requested that his and Grace's room be moved. Ivy thinking she was going to go sleep with Sam walked into now what was Julian and his mistresses room. Ivy began kissingJulian and when Julian figured out it wasn't his mistress he grew jealous and figured ivy was there with another man. The mistress screamed causing Sam to run into the room and the mistress to run out. That's when Julian decides in his drunken mind that Sam and Ivy were there together and goes off threatening go ruin both of their lives, that is until Grace walks in. Julian, trying to spare his own reputation says that he and Ivy are also there on their second honey-moon. Once alone Julian laughs at Grace for even thinking his and Ivy's marriage is nearly that passionate. Sam and Grace are lying in bed talking, Grace mentions how sweet it is that the Crane's are celebrating their honeymoon as well and then she talks about how much respect Julian treats Ivy with. Sam grimaces because he just heard Julian call Ivy every name in the book from Trollop to Whore. Ivy has locked herself in her own room and Julian is desperate to gain access. Eventually Ivy gives in and allows Julian to come in. Julian thinks Ivy was jealous of his mistress nad thatss why she kissed him. she refuses to answer and Julian brings up the fact that their marriage was based on business not love. -flashback- Alistair Crane wanted Julian to marry Ivy so they could have the political power of her father who was then the governor. JulIan expressed interest in another girl but his father told him to forget about her at least for now, implying that he condones adultery. Ivy still wearing her wedding dress overhears and runs away right into the arms of her ex lover Sam Bennett. -end of flashback- Julian says he wants to start the marriage over. He then attempts to convince Ivy to bed him. Tabitha had a bird statue containing tainting pictures of the seemingly glossy perfect Dr. Eve Russell. Timmy wants the pictures gone sohe pushes the statue out the window. Kaye and Simone want the statue to make Charity have another premonition or in Kaye's words "so she'll get locked up in an asylum and i can have Miguel all to myself." After finding out Tabitha has the statue they take a plate of cookies to her but find it lying on the ground they take it and go home. Kaye hides the statues so Miguel won't be mad that she's obviously trying to hurt Charity. Eve questions why Kaye and Simone were gone. She gives them a talk about not doing drugs and in hopes of distracting Eve from the dangerously close bird statue Kaye asks her if she ever did drugs. -flash back- a young Eve is given a bottle of pills she is told 'take them, they'll make you feel good.' -end- By that time Tabitha has figured out that obviously the statue is at the Bennett's. Tabitha and Timmy go to listen and here Eve tell the girls she never did drugs. At that same moment Chad walks in and asks Eve again if Charity's premonition which connected him and the doctor could possibly be true. Eve looks upset and denies that also. Eve and Chad go to the livingroomm. Simone is angry that Kaye asked her mother that but quickly forgives her. Kaye knows if Miguel Sees the statue he will be angry. Kaye needs a plan on how to show Charity the statue without anyone else seeing that she deliberately did so. Tabitha wants the pictures of Eve out and now. Since, the statue is in the Bennett households hands she has no idea how to proceed so she takes them over a pizza. at the pool hall Sheridan seems visibly uncomfortable Luis orders them drinks mad then they run into Hank who seems to think that Sheridan is there for him Luis' ex Beth is also noticeably jealous. Beth and Hank spend the whole of the night talking in the corner plotting the break up of Sheridan and Luis. Simone and Kaye rush upstairs with the bird statue just as Tabitha walks in with the pizza. Upstairs Kaye is rejoicing in the effects that the statue had on Charity. Simone warns Kaye again to stop but Kaye does not listen. Sheridan loses her and Luis' game of pool at ten bucks a game you can see that Luis is worried. Sheridan feels upset and that feeling intensifies when she looks over and sees Beth, who just won a game. Beth introduces Sheridan to her friends where Sheridan feels even more out of place. Meanwhile, Hank is telling Luis that it was a bad idea to bring Sheridan there. those are the main plotliness almost fully detailed. It just continues in the next episode. Category:Soap operaCategory:FamilyCategory:HarmonyCategory:Nutty antics